El comienzo de mi Historia
by Rikita banana
Summary: No todos tienen un feliz comienzo. Este es el comienzo de uno de los personajes más significativos de Dragon Ball Z
1. Chapter 1

**El comienzo de mi Historia**

**Capitulo 1- Los inicios**

El comienzo de mi historia, fue más bien un golpe de suerte, quizá inesperado. Yo no fui invitado a esta vida con una planeación anterior, de hecho se pensó en sacarme de ella.

No comenzare con los famosos 3 años, sino más bien nos situaremos en un año después del comienzo de la historia tormentosa de la relación de mis padres, cuyo comienzo fue tan inesperado como mi concepción.

Él se iria al espacio a entrenar por el tiempo que fuera necesario, así que ella lo preparo todo para una noche inolvidable, le llevó a su cuarto y hacían el amor hasta caer extenuados, para después recobrarse y comenzar de nuevo. fue esa ocasión la que propicio el inicio de mi vida. Ni siquiera se despidió de ella, al amanecer, él se había marchado, yo apenas llevaba unas horas de vida.

No se amaban aun con la fuerza que los distinguiría años después sino que simplemente se tenían una atracción, un cariño inexplicable, en ella avanzaba más rápido, en él se detenía por su propia petición; nunca permitiría tener un sentimiento más allá del deseo hacia mi madre, porque, después de todo, un saiyajin no debía tener esos sentimientos.

Hasta estos momentos entró hacía la cuarta semana de mi vida, mi corazón comienza a latir, un verdadero milagro, que de la nada, un conjunto de células comienzan a moverse de manera rítmica, mi vida es aún desconocida para mi madre, quien esa misma tarde apenas se percatara de que tiene un retraso; tiene tanto trabajo y tantas preocupaciones que en un principio le atribuir todo al estrés. Por las noches se detiene a pensar en mi padre, le es inevitable, se preguntara si estará bien y se dice a sí misma "No estará contento hasta que se mate". Antes de entrar a la habitación, súbitamente recuerda la desenfrenada última noche que pasaron juntos y, de repente, cae en la cuenta que tal vez ese retraso no se deba al estrés, que ella no se cuido esa noche porque estaba segura que nada pasaría, pero quizá algo sucedió aquella noche.

Es una cálida tarde de primavera, mi madre duerme, pues toda la noche se la paso pensando en mí. Pensaba en su futuro, en el mundo que le deparaba tanto a ella como a mí. Después de todo mi existencia marcaba un antes y un después La palabra aborto era una constante en sus pensamientos, ella no me esperaba, él no me esperaba. Aborto se hacia una palabra frecuente. No quería hacerlo, pero sabía que la relación con mi padre no llegaría muy lejos, era probable que un buen día él se marchara y… ¿Después? que sería de ese hijo concebido sin querer hacerlo, de un ser con la herencia del sanguinario príncipe dentro de sus células. Hasta ese momento, el comienzo de mi historia, también parecía el comienzo de mi final. Su siesta le dejo un sueño, quizá fue el que salvo mi vida. Se vio a sí misma con un bebé en brazos, que le miraba como si ella fuera su todo, su mundo, le acaricio y supo que era un varón. al despertar miro su vientre plano y lo acaricio casi de inmediato "No te preocupes, perdóname…estaba asustada" y lloró, en ese momento nació en ella el instinto maternal.

Se decide por ocultar su embarazo, no solo de mi padre, también de sus amigos más cercanos, solo sus padres y algunos empleados de confianza, aunque dejaría la empresa en manos de mi abuelo antes de que comenzara a notarse y se hiciera público en los periódicos y demás revistas de chismes. Alguna vez dijo que quería sorprender a sus amigos, aunque la verdad fue que su embarazo era algo que no deseaba compartir con nadie más que sus padres, en esos momentos le parecía un poco vergonzoso el hecho de que estuviera gestando al hijo del hombre que alguna vez los quiso muertos, que dio lo último de sí para acabar con la vida del hombre que tantas veces había salvado a la tierra. Además de que el famoso príncipe ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de ese hijo, del cual, estaba segura que no aceptaría; esas fueron las verdaderas razones de las cuales se enteraron de mí hasta los seis meses de edad, donde todos se sorprendieron no solo por mi existencia si no por mí origen; pero aun no llegamos a ese punto de la historia.

Para estos momentos avanzo hacia las primeras 12 semanas de vida, pasara algo que hará qu ella este aun más unida a mí, mis primeros movimientos, por lo general los hubiera sentido a las 16 semanas, pero debido a mi fuerza, herencia de mi padre, los sintió hasta esos momentos y se preguntaran si eso es fue lo que causo que se uniera más a mí, pero no fue por ello, simplemente el contexto en el que ocurrió, ella pasaba por una depresión, la causa no era yo, era él, los meses de silencio. La nave tenía amplios sistemas de comunicación, pero no usaba ninguno, de hecho desactivo los sistemas de alarmas y localización, no quería que nadie lo localizara. "Me uso" se decía una y otra vez, lloraba, se sentía un objeto, en algún momento pensó que era quien llevaba las riendas del juego; pero ante ese silencio exasperante sentía lo contrario.

En todo ese tiempo ella sabía de mi existencia, pero aun no me visualizaba como lo que en realidad era, sabía que llegaría a su vida y la cambiaria pero aun no lo asimilaba, hasta esa noche, cuando, por primera vez, moví una de mis piernas. Miraba hacia el cielo, apoyada en el balcón pensando en mi padre, en mi y en ella. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió…asustada se llevo las manos al vientre y sintió de nuevo mis movimientos, leves, pero lo suficientemente fuertes para ser perceptibles. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y olvido a mi padre, su sufrimiento, su dolor, yo pase a ocupar el primer plano, sonreía mientras acariciaba su apenas abultado vientre "mi pequeño, se supone que no debes hacer eso aun" Se ilusiono desde ese instante, se dio cuenta de lo que yo representaba, de lo que significaba para ella, la vida no sería la misma, porque albergaba una vida en su interior. Mi padre paso hacia un segundo plano, ya no interesaba la humillación, la soledad, la falta de comunicación, no había amor mas incondicional que el de un hijo por su madre.

Al día siguiente se dedica exclusivamente a recorrer tiendas de bebés, compra ropa una tras otra, zapatos, muñecos y todo lo necesario para que a mi llegada me encuentre lo más comodo posible.

El tiempo avanza al igual que el lazo que nos une, mi madre solo piensa en mí y ocasionalmente en mi padre. La corporación toma un nuevo aire, una ilusión, la esperanza de una nueva vida, aun cuando no me conocen, se hacen ilusiones conmigo, a pesar de solo me han visto por ultraonidos y no soy más grande que la palma de su mano.

Los primeros sonidos que escuche fueron los latidos de su corazón, el fluir de su sangre y últimas fechas el sonido de su voz…mi madre. Dependo de ella en lo absoluto y ella depende de mí en cierta manera, le doy esperanza, le hago olvidar su sufrimiento, aunque a veces lo habla conmigo, ese es el origen de nuestro lazo tan especial.

-Hija ¿Por qué no quieres saber el sexo del bebé?

-Tiene que ser una sorpresa….además mamá…se que será un varón

-Qué hermoso, un nietecito, será muy apuesto… ¿Y qué nombre le pondrás?... ¿Vegeta?

Su respiración se acelera, su corazón late aun más rápido, tan solo por escuchar el nombre, incluso su sangre se apresura y pareciera que toda ella se estremece

.Mamá, no me vuelvas a mencionar su nombre, no quiero saber nada de él.

Cada día es una experiencia nueva, siempre sucede algo nuevo dentro de ese mundo reducido que en realidad suele ser inmenso. Lo que es una constante es que ella me habla durante las noches a veces sobre mi padre, a veces sobre mis abuelos, pero el tema de conversación principal somos ella u yo, como me espera con ansias, su risa, sus caricias a su ya abultado vientre, dice que aun no decide como llamarme, pero que no me pondrá el nombre del engreído príncipe. Respondo a sus caricias y a sus palabras moviéndome, a veces llevo uno de mis pulgares a mi boca, deseando que sea eterno, que nunca se me aleje de ese pequeño universo, de no ser separado de ella. Hemos llegado al séptimo mes y algo nuevo comenzara para mí.

Es la noche templada del mes de Octubre, acabo de rebasar las 28 semanas de vida, ella duerme profundamente y yo también, por primera vez puso en práctica lo que leyó en un libro, me leyó un cuento y su voz me tranquiliza sobremanera, pero en esta ocasión, una presencia para mi desconocida me hace despertar.

Regresaba de su entrenamiento habiendo logrado su cometido, era ya un súper saiyajin, había valido la pena alejarse de aquella mujer que le brindaba tanto placer desenfrenado, siete meses lejos lo hacían regresar ansioso, deseaba poseerla a como diera lugar. Tan pronto bajo de la nave se percató de que ella no estaba sola, a su lado había un ki más fuerte que él de ella, más poderoso que de cualquier ser humano; lo primero que pensó fue que alguien más estaba ahí con ella; pero acabaría con los dos en ese mismo instante, La mujer era suya y ningún otro más que él debía atreverse a tocarla. Se lleno de celos, volando subió al balcón y tal como se lo espero las puertas estaban abiertas y únicamente las cortinas no dejaban ver el interior de la habitación, aquel ki se hacía más fuerte, abrió las cortinas estrepitosamente despertando a mi madre. Le miraba atónita sin poder creer que él que tenía frente a sí no era el testarudo príncipe, aquel intentaba localizar desenfrenadamente el ki desconocido, pero aun lo sentía junto a ella a pesar de que no había nadie ahí. Sus miradas se encontraron exigiéndose mutuamente una explicación, fue entonces cuando la sabana de seda cayó de su abultado vientre, revelando a mi padre el origen de aquel ki.

-No puede ser- murmuro para sí mismo clavando la mirada en el vientre de mi madre

-Vegeta- dijo en un susurro, mientras que yo no podía dejar de moverme, ansioso de lo que fuera a pasar, mi madre se levantó despacio, cuidando de que el tenso príncipe no fuera que hiciera un movimiento en falso que acabara con la vida de ambos

-¿De quién es tu hijo?- sonrió tiernamente, ante la exasperación del príncipe

-Es tuyo, Vegeta, fue concebido la última vez que estuvimos juntos- incrédulo ante tal revelación retrocedió unos pasos- Es tu hijo

-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

-Siete meses…debe de nacer en 2 meses. Atónito le parecía increíble la revelación de la terrícola, nunca se espero que engendraran un hijo juntos y menos en la última vez.

Mi madre le miraba sin saber que decir, en aquel instante se dio cuenta de mis movimientos, se acercó a él

-Ven, acércate- tomó sus manos entre las suyas y las poso en su vientre, mi padre sintió mis movimientos, incrédulo, sin poder creer que en realidad dentro de aquel vientre terrícola se gestaba su primogénito; rápidamente separo sus manos del vientre de mi madre, le miro colérico, como si ella hubiese cometido la peor de las ofensas en su contra

-¿Mi habitación sigue igual?- ella asiente, él simplemente se da la media vuelta y se marcha, no quiere saber nada de ninguno de nosotros, nunca sospecho de mi existencia, tampoco le era una grata sorpresa, me consideraba un accidente, algo que mi madre debió eliminar o quizá un lazo para atarlo a la tierra. Algo que no funcionaria pues se necesitaba más que yo para lograrlo.

Se quedo sola, derramo unas cuantas lagrimas y se recostó de nuevo, pensaba en él y en mí, en como las cosas habían sucedido y que no tenía la culpa de aquel padre que me toco.

Pero el comienzo de mi historia estaba a punto de tomar otro rumbo…


	2. Transición

Capitulo 2- Transición

Imagina que te encuentras en una isla paradisiaca, la temperatura es perfecta, nunca sientes hambre, no sientes temor, no hay angustia, no sientes el sufrimiento como tal, solo una infinita alegría de estar ahí y no querer irte nunca. De la nada aparece un temblor que sacude toda la isla, no sabes que sucede, solo que debes sobrevivir, te aferras a la vida, después te das cuenta de que no te encuentras en el medio de esa isla, si no que hay frio, estas en medio de una playa fría, llena de luz, no tienes idea de que sucede, solo que te encuentras vivo, experimentando cosas que jamás pensaste y después se te acercan gigantes que hablan un idioma del que has oído poco, te encuentras indefenso ante ellos sin saber que es lo que sucederá…Ese fue mi súbito cambio en la historia, lo que nadie sabía era que sucedería un mes antes de lo planeado.

No piensa en nosotros, no duerme pensando en los androides y de cómo está listo para superar a Kakarotto como él le llama, ocasionalmente se da cuenta de mi ki, piensa en ese hijo mitad terrícola que está a un mes de llegar al mundo. La vergüenza, la humillación de reconocer que su sangre se mezcló con la de una terrícola Durante todo este tiempo nos evita, aunque sé que esporádicamente pone atención a mi ki.

Ella ríe en las mañanas, por las noches solo habla conmigo, "te mueves mucho cuando estas cerca de él" y acaricia su vientre "Como si supieras que es tu padre" y ríe con una risa apagada mermada por el dolor. Sabía muy bien que él jamás respondería como los hombres comunes, pero a pesar de ello, seguía amándolo y se odiaba así misma por ello.

Entró en las 35 semanas de mi vida, ella despierta normalmente, se arregla y se dirige a la cocina en busca de un buen desayuno. Lo necesario para cumplir con las exigencias de los dos, comienza a desayunar una acostumbrada fruta, acompañada de un jugo de naranja y pan tostado, mientras desayuna siento que algo extraño está a punto de suceder, hay algo raro en el ambiente. Mi padre entra, quizá ya sabía que estábamos ahí, pero es tanta su indiferencia que no le interesa, ni siquiera mira de reojo a mi madre, se sirve varias piernas de pavo y jugo y se sienta a desayunar frente a ella, pero esta vez decide ignorarlo y también serle indiferente. Por 10 minutos comen sin hablarse ni dirigirse la mirada; hasta este momento. Comienza la sensación de que me aprietan, mi corazón se acelera…mi madre emite un grito agudo de dolor

-¡Me duele!- se separa de la silla, quiere levantarse pero no puede, repentinamente siente un liquido tibio que baja por sus piernas, el dolor se vuelve más agudo, es más intenso, siento que mi mundo se hace más reducido, no sé lo que sucede y comienzo a tener miedo, me muevo pataleo, pero no logro que cese, al contrario se incrementa más y más- ¡No lo soporto!- y ella, entre el dolor y el miedo, comienza a derramar lagrimas, mi padre se levanta exasperado, su respiración se agita

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunta en un susurro que mi madre apenas logra percibir

-El bebé va a ….va a nacer…pero aun no puede tiene solo 8 meses, le falta un mes…¡Duele demasiado! …Llama a mi madre ¡Te lo suplico!- pero él no se mueve, sabe que en esos momentos tiene nuestras vidas en sus manos y que si él lo desea puede dejarnos morir o por lo menos, dejar morir a la prueba de su debilidad-¡Por favor, Vegeta!...¡Ayúdanos!- movido por una fuerza que nunca supo explicar fue en busca de mis abuelos.

Se da cuenta que de mi ki se incrementa y vuelve a descender en cuestión de segundos, se pregunta si llegare a morir, tiene sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Se queda solo en la casa mientras nos llevan al hospital. Ella llora, no solo por el dolor, presiente que estoy en peligro y no quiere dejarme ir, soy la esperanza que albergó por ocho meses, ansía conocerme, tenerme entre sus brazos, más se angustia cuando siente que no me muevo en lo absoluto.

Al llegar al hospital hacen que su dolor pase y ponen un monitor para vigilar mis latidos, siente un gran alivio al saber que continúo con vida, mi abuelo la toma de la mano y ella comienza a llorar. Realizan un ultrasonido y dicen el diagnostico final

-Rompió la fuente…el bebé no tiene nada de liquido, si lo dejamos así podría aplastar el cordón umbilical y fallecer

-Pero…aun falta un mes para que nazca, no puede nacer ahora…

-Es más peligroso esperar un mes más, podría morir en el transcurso de ese tiempo…el bebé ya está en el canal de parto y usted tiene 7 centímetros de dilatación, será un parto natural, ya no podemos detenerlo- asiente, no queda otro remedio, si no quedarse a la expectativa de lo que pueda ocurrirme.

Me aprietan cada vez más y estoy en un lugar estrecho, tan reducido que no sé cómo es que estoy ahí. De repente la luz, el frio, veo un gigante borroso y por primera vez escucho mi llanto, ya no siento la presencia de mi madre, solo miles de sensaciones diferentes

-…Un varón- me entregan a otro gigante, no puedo dejar de llorar, protestando por lo que sucedió, por haberme alejado de ese lugar tan paradisiaco, me limpian, me miden y después me entregan a ella…mi madre. No distingo del todo bien, pero su aroma y su calidez se que es ella

-Mi amor- llora y yo logro calmar mi llanto, me da un beso en la frente y me acaricia. Me dejan un rato con ella y mientras tanto trato de alcanzarla. Toma mi mano y se la aprieto con fuerza-mi bebé

-Pesó 2,500 gramos, midió 48 centímetros…está muy pequeño- le informan a mi madre que aun para mis 35 semanas debería de pesar un poco más, si no fuera porque me ven tan sano me pondrían de inmediato en una incubadora

-¿Está bien?

-Sí, solo esta flaco, debería de pesar unos 2,800 gramos- Nací flaco, pequeño, con un escaso cabello lavanda y ojos azules. Mi mirada y la nariz, se las había heredaro a mi padre- señora Brief…su hijo tiene una cola completa- y la característica cola de su raza.

Me llevan lejos de ella, me bañan, es un líquido tibio distinto en el que estaba, me limpian, me ponen una ropa blanca y un gorro del mismo color. No falta alguien que haga algún comentario sobre mi cola, unos más curiosos aun la tocan, pero protesto llorando. Finalmente me llevan a su lado, me abraza. Una vez más siento la calidez de su cuerpo estrechándome contra sí

-Ya tiene que darle de comer- dice una voz, mi madre pregunta cómo y la voz le responde- solo ofrézcale el pecho él sabrá que hacer- lo había leído, decían que era un reflejo; pero ahora que me tiene en sus brazos siente que es un sueño del cual despertara pronto; yo ni siquiera estoy consiente de lo que pasara, siento una sensación extraña en el estomago, gruñe, me siento ansioso, experimento cosas nuevas que no quisiera estar experimentando, pero mi único consuelo es que estoy junto a ella. Hace lo que se le dice, acerca su seno junto a mí, y en ese instante sucede algo que no comprendo del todo comienzo a tomar un liquido tibio que proviene de ella y me repone, me satisface, me alivia. Es perfecto, ella comienza a derramar lagrimas y me acaricia, no puede creer lo que está experimentando- Aun quiere que le corten la cola

-Sí, es lo mejor para él…tiene que hacerse- La cola, la herencia de mi padre, aun no se lo que me depara el día siguiente, Aun no se que la cola que tuve junto a mí por nueve meses me será cortada y todo por el miedo a lo que me pudiera convertir o lo que pudiera hacer.

Es la noche anterior, mi abuela esta con los dos

-Es precioso, se parece a ti…

-Mira como su padre y frunce el ceño cuando esta tomando su leche- Mi abuela es una mujer de trostro gentil y sonrisa amable, cuando la veo también me hace sentir tranquilo, reconozco su voz.

-Hace tanto tiempo que no tenía en mis brazos a un bebé…y es tan hermoso ¿Por qué no dejas que aun tenga su cola? Se verá tan curioso…

-No…no quiero que tenga esa cola

-Tu padre fue a la casa a buscarte algo de ropa y traerle una ropita azul al bebé…me dijo que si ve a Vegeta le dirá sobre tu estado y del bebé

-Como si le importara

La noche pasa, al día siguiente tengo hambre, pero me niega su seno, llora y me dice que es por mi bien, mi abuela llora y mi abuelo me abraza

-Todo estará bien pequeñito- me besa en la frente y me regresa a mi madre

-Trunks-me llama, esta es la primera vez que escucho mi nombre, la miro, me acaricia la mejilla- se que lo soportaras, eres un bebé muy fuerte, flaco pero fuerte-

Un médico y una enfermera me vienen a buscar, él toca mi mano, me llama pequeño, me dice que este tranquilo, pero no puedo estarlo, tengo el presentimiento de que algo sucederá. Siento un dolor punzante en mi mano derecha, pego un grito furioso de protesta y miro la borrosa figura de mi madre derramando sendas lagrimas

-Calma amiguito, pronto pasara- Lloro me retuerzo, no entiendo el porqué tanto dolor, ni la razón de ese sufrimiento, desde que salí del vientre de mi madre no he tenido más que sufrimientos- No hace efecto, no puede ser, un bebé ya se hubiera dormido- pero no me duermo al contrario el dolor se hace peor, empeora

-Basta-grita mi madre- está sufriendo, déjenlo

-Dame 0.5 ml

-Mi bebé…-luego nada, no escucho nada, no siento nada, parece que hubiese vuelto al lugar donde estaba, despierto nuevamente, mi vista es aun más borrosa de lo que estaba, siento el olor de mi madre, me tiene abrazo…ha llorado, sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, pero al verme despierto pareciera que el mundo ha cambiado por completo, me besa, se acuesta en su cama y me ofrece el único alimento del que dependeré por ahora, me siento inquieto, tengo la sensación de que mi cola no está ahí…protestaría, pero estoy tan hambriento que no interesa

-¿ya está bien?- miro y es mi abuela que me acaricia

-Tuvieron que usar más anestesia, me dijo el doctor que tuvo que darle la dosis de un niño de dos años…supongo que lo heredo del terco de su padre…te juro mamá que nunca había sufrido tanto como cuando lo escuche llorar en la mañana…pensé que moriría con él y no sería capaz de soportarlo, tenía tantas ganas de golpear a ese doctor…

-No hay nada peor que el llanto de un hijo…es tiempo de cambiarle el pañal

Me revisan, dicen que todo está bien…que mi herida cicatrizo muy rápido- pareciera que nunca la tuvo- comento una de las doctoras y nos dicen que nos podemos ir, mis abuelos se alegran ansiosos de llevarme a casa, por primera vez en muchos años, entrara un bebé. Aunque ella también está feliz, no sabe que podría suceder cuando él me tenga frente a sí…


	3. Hogar

Capitulo 3- Hogar

Lleva horas en la cámara de gravedad, concentrándose en su entrenamiento, pero de vez en cuando le es inevitable pensar en lo que le dijo mi abuelo cuando lo abordo accidentalmente en uno de los pasillos, le dijo que nací prematuro, que mi madre y yo estábamos bien y retrasaron el alta porque me cortarían la cola, fuera de lo que se esperaba, ni siquiera dio señales de que aquello le importara y se sentía satisfecho por decide tomar un descanso y almorzar. Al salir de la cámara de gravedad se percata que un fuerte ki se acerca, sabe que se trata de mí, pero no quiere verme ni saber nada de mi madre, sin embargo le es inevitable pensar que el dueño de ese ki, su hijo, sea igual a él, fuerte, con los ojos negros azabache, a pesar de ser mitad terrícola, parecería más que nada un saiyajin….que equivocado estaba.

Por primera vez entrare a ese hogar como un ser independiente, para esos momentos me encuentro dormido, a penas abro los ojos, de inmediato me llevan a mi habitación

-No dormirá aquí- dice mi madre mientras toma un muñeco de felpa en forma de tiranosaurio con una carita feliz- dormirá conmigo, estará acompañado en su primera noche-me besa, me sonríe, en esos momentos soy todo para ella.

Mis abuelos no pueden dejar de mirarme, me acarician y me llaman por mi nombre, continuo experimentando cosas nuevas, llega nuevamente el momento de alimentarme y lo hago sin problemas, sintiendome completo. Siento su ki rondando por los pasillos, pero nada más, no se acerca, solo estaba regresando a la cámara de gravedad mis abuelos me miran y buscan parecidos con ellos, con mi madre, mi padre y alguno de mis bisabuelos

-Haces bien en llamarlo Trunks- dice mi abuelo mientras me tiene abrazado- se parece a mi padre quien tenía ese nombre- ella sonríe, termina de alimentarme, le lleva más de una hora

-Es igual de glotón que su padre

-Es hora de bañarlo, vamos hija- mi abuela me toma en brazos y me llevan hasta el baño para lo que sería mi primer baño en casa, mi abuela supervisa a mi madre en todo.

Comienza a caer la noche, me encuentro limpio, satisfecho y con mucho sueño, solo quiero dormir, me acomodo en el regazo de mi madre y me quedo dormido.

-Iremos a dormir

-Hija, ¿No se lo llevaras a Vegeta para que lo conozca?

-Mamá, si le interesara ya hubiera venido a verlo, pero ni siquiera se ha parado por aquí, estoy muy cansada, llevara a Trunks a dormir y me daré un buen baño

-Esta bien, pero cualquier cosa, avísanos a tu padre y a mí

Mi primera noche no sería fácil, hasta ese momento mi madre pensaba que había salido muy tranquilo y en efecto lo era, por desgracia me pasaría algo que me quitaría la tranquilidad y sería el susto de todos.

Son las nueve de la noche, me arrulla y me acuesta en una pequeña cuna que acondiciono para mí, busca su ropa para entrar al baño, cuando, súbitamente, siento un malestar que no puedo especificar en mi pancita, solo se que duele y no puedo soportarlo, inevitablemente comienzo a protestar en el único modo que me es posible, llorando, con un llanto tan fuerte que parecía se escuchaba en el último rincón de la corporación, mi madre me toma entre sus brazos e intenta calmarme, me ofrece su leche, pero no puedo tomarla, el dolor de mi pancita se incrementa, mis abuelos espantados corren a verme, preguntando a mi madre que sucede y ella entre lagrimas de desesperación dice que no entiende, hacia un par de minutos estaba tranquilo. Mi abuela busca si estoy limpio, mientras mi abuelo revisa la cuna con minuciosidad buscando desde un insecto hasta si el colchoncito tiene un defecto. Me arrullan, mi abuela soba mi pancita mientras me toman mi temperatura, mi abuela comienza a desesperarse. Mi abuelo trata de distraerme, pero no puedo, el dolor es tan fuerte que no puedo tener mi atención en nada más.

Mi llanto es tan desesperado que logra despertar a mi padre, quien sin poder evitarlo, pone atención en lo que sucede en la habitación, quiere dormir pero no puede, mi llanto es furioso y mi ki se incrementa para luego bajar de inmediato y volverse a incrementar

-Llamare al pediatra- mi madre busca su número en una de sus cientos de tarjetas que guarda en su bolso, mi abuelo pone mi cabeza en su hombro y me da palmadas en la espalda…logro sacar mi aire, lo vuelve a hacer y sacó mi aire de nuevo, mi llanto cesa. Mi madre exhausta deja de buscar

-Parece que olvidaste sacarle su aire- me entrega a mi madre, me miran a la expectativa, estoy tan cansado que solo quiero dormir un buen rato, no quiero saber nada más. Ella me abraza con fuerza- me asustaste, Trunks- me duermo

Un ki poderoso me despierta, mi madre se está bañando, y aquella presencia se encuentra aun más cerca, estoy tan cansado que solo quiero dormir. La puerta se abre y entra sigilosamente, se acerca a la cuna al lado de la cama de mi madre, me observa, soy todo lo contrario de lo que imagino, vio a un recién nacido escuálido, que parecía un terrícola más que cualquier otra cosa, abro los ojos, para mí es un gigante poco nítido que muestra cierta curiosidad ante mí. No se atreve a tocarme, tan solo asimila que lo que tiene frente así es en realidad su hijo.

Además del ki no había nada que me identificara como su hijo, ¿Quién o qué lo notaría? Hasta el hijo de su acérrimo enemigo tenía más parecido a un saiyajin que yo, al menos él tenía una cola. Su padre debía de estar retorciéndose en el infierno por esa afrenta. Así fue su primera impresión sobre mí, por ello no podía dejar de verme, tan absorto estaba en ese cuerpecito frágil que había ayudado a crear que contenía un ki más poderoso que el del propio Gohan, que no se dio cuenta de que mi madre estaba parada, absorta también de ver a aquel príncipe examinando a su primogénito, no se atrevía a decir nada o hacer algún movimiento, él hizo una ligera mueca de molestia

-Esta demasiado flaco, débil…parece un ser humano ¿Qué no eres capaz de llevar en tu vientre a un saiyajin correctamente?- No le contesta, le mira seriamente, tan solo se acerca a mí, me toma entre sus brazos

-Nació prematuro, por eso esta así…yo cuide mi embarazo, los doctores no saben porque nació antes de su tiempo- me acerca a su seno y yo bebo de ese manjar que es mi único sustento, él mira aquello tratando de ocultar su sorpresa, por primera vez veía a un recién nacido alimentarse ávidamente de su madre y aun más con el hecho de que yo era su hijo. Se sienta en la cama, me acaricia, experimenta una sensación inexplicable, el amor, la ternura, la sensación de protección, olvidó incluso que mi padre estaba ahí observándonos con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Incrédulo no puede creer aun que fue partícipe de mi concepción, que en mis genes llevo su historia, la de su estirpe, que aunque no lo parezca perpetuo su herencia saiyajin. Él participó en la creación de mi vida, se da la media vuelta se marcha, ha sido demasiado para el príncipe

-Vegeta- le llama con palabras dulces, se detiene, la mira de soslayo, se aproxima a él y no hace nada por alejarse- ¿No quieres saber su nombre?- se da la medía vuelta, nos mira, observa aquel seno que fue suyo también y que ahora provee de alimento a su hijo- Trunks, su nombre es Trunks Brief

-Llámalo como quieras…es tu hijo

Esa noche no duerme, no por los androides, siente un vacio en el estomago, un vacio que no puede dejar de sentir, todo es raro, todo se remueve, es padre, padre de un varón frágil, débil, del cual dudaría su paternidad de no ser por aquel ki. Escucha mi llanto a las 4 de la mañana, no puede dormir no importa lo que haga. Va a su cámara de gravedad, se concentra en convertirse en súper saiyajin, nos olvida, cae rendido, cansado y se pierde en el olvido de su sueño.

Es mi séptimo día de vida, mi madre me tiene abrazado y me habla de una fecha, 12 de mayo, repite varias veces

-Tienes su mirada…y aun dice que te pareces a un ser humano- me besa- eres como él- y no se fija que él está detrás de ella escuchándolo todo


	4. Un intruso

**Capitulo 4- Un intruso**

Es curioso, ella pensó en el aborto, pero después ya ni siquiera lo consideraba; cuando aun me encontraba en su vientre posaba sus manos para sentir como me movía, darle aliento en aquella vida que en esos momentos se encontraba vacía, solo llenada de alguna forma por mi presencia. Él al posar obligadamente sus manos en aquel vientre se lleno de rabia, no solo por aquel lazo que la unía a la terrícola, si no por lo que aquello representaba…un intruso, un ser que estaba de más en una relación perfecta, sin ataduras, basada en placer y sexo, solo en buscarse el uno al otro para distracción física y nada más que eso…un tercero llego a su vida, uno del que pudo dejar morir al momento de su nacimiento; pero no lo hizo, algo muy adentro se lo impidió y seria hasta años después cuando indago en esos sentimientos, porque en esos momentos prefería ignorarlos.

-Tienes su mirada…y aun dice que te pareces a un ser humano, eres como él- en esos momentos distingo algo por primera vez, mi mirada borrosa comienza a hacerse nítida, pasa repentinamente, el gigante borroso toma forma y también sus ojos fríos, furtivos, deseando que ella no hubiera dicho tal cosa o que yo no existiera.

-No se parece a mí- dice en forma despectiva-es un ser humano, todo te lo sacó a tí.

Se va sin decir más, mi madre me estrecha contra su pecho, veo su rostro lleno de amor, sus ojos verdes que brillan al verme, sus labios que imprime amorosamente en mi frente-Eres un sueño…un sueño que se volvió realidad- posa mi cabeza en su hombro, comienzo a ver todo a mi alrededor, como si me hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos.

Es de noche, he dormido por horas, ella me ha dejado descansar en mi cuarto, lo hace por primera vez, han solicitado su presencia en una junta, a pesar de que ella estará en una video conferencia, un nuevo invento diseño de ella saldrá al mercado y es necesaria su opinión.

Una vez más aprovecha el momento, sale de la habitación de gravedad y pasa cerca de la mía, se percata de que estoy ahí, me mira desde lejos y algo dentro de sí le exige entrar. Me mira desde lo alto y por primera vez logro apreciarlo, un gigante moreno, con sus ojos penetrantes como si el fuego te atravesara, nuestras miradas se encuentran y se, de alguna forma que estoy enfrente de mi padre, que a él le debo la vida aunque no me quiera en ella.

-No deberías estar aquí-dice en un susurro- tienes la mirada de mi padre- hace una mueca, no puede creer que esté vivo, ni tampoco que sea parte de él.

-Vegeta ¿qué le dices al bebé?

-Yo no vine por él, yo vine por algo más…vine a buscarte- la besa y ella se resiste al principio; pero no puede hacerlo por más tiempo, necesita de él, lo ha necesitado por más de 10 meses, quiere que la haga sentir como si una explosión se generara dentro de su cuerpo, sentir sus brazos rodeándola, estrujándola como si fuera a destruirla, a sabiendas de que pudiera hacerlo si quisiera, de sus besos robándole el aliento, de su cuerpo estremecerse dentro suyo como si toda la tierra temblara en sus cuerpos. Se deja llevar, acaricia su torso y desabrocha su camisa, todo va según los deseos de mi padre, hasta este momento…comienzo a llorar, un llanto desesperado del que mi madre no puede ignorar, mi padre se resiste a soltarla

-Déjame, está llorando

-Estará bien…

-Tiene hambre

-Puede esperar…

-¡No!- se separa de él, dejándolo furioso, aun agitado la deja marcharse y me mira con coraje, deseando en esos momentos que yo jamás hubiese existido, que mi concepción nunca hubiese sucedido.

Me da de su seno y me alimento ávidamente, ella me mira con ternura, él todo lo contrario, quisiera desaparecerme de ahí, me detesta. Logró sentirlo, esos sentimientos de odio, la rabia que emiten sus ojos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo te toma alimentarlo?- pregunta con desesperación

-Menos de una hora- le dice con esa mirada dulce que me tranquiliza, a pesar de los sentimientos adversos de mi padre.-Quiero terminar lo que comenzamos, Vegeta

-Entonces déjalo ahora…

-No puedo- le dice de mala gana- comenzara a llorar de nuevo

-Entonces te veré en mi habitación cuando todo esto termine- se marcha, me dirige esa mirada como si me robara la atención que era exclusiva para él.

No solo mis ojos se han aclarado, siento como si todo pudiera sentir. Su piel tersa, su deliciosa leche, tibia a la temperatura perfecta, su maravilloso aroma y sus ojos llenos de amor, no puede haber nada más perfecto. Poco a poco me voy quedando dormido, ni siquiera me percato de que mi padre está parado junto a la puerta expectante mirándonos, con esos sentimientos encontrados.

Me despierto nuevamente, no sé en qué momento me quede dormido y me dejo en mi cuna, tampoco tengo idea de cuánto tiempo ha pasado, solo sé que estoy solo, por mí mismo. Siento el ki de mis padres, están juntos, estáticos; repentinamente un ki se levanta, es mi madre, entra a su habitación, únicamente la cubre su bata de seda, me levanta y me pone entre sus brazos, acaricia mi rostro.

-Sentí que ya te habías despertado- me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro- te llevare con nosotros, como una familia, aunque solo sea así- y me besa, con pasos suaves me lleva hasta la habitación de mi padre. Duerme profundamente, solo una sábana blanca cubre su cuerpo desnudo, estoy en el cuarto en donde fui concebido.

Él no se percata de mi presencia, a penas y se mueve dentro de su sueño. Ella se recuesta y nuevamente me da su seno del cual bebo una vez más, me acaricia, todo parece perfecto, me deja sobre su pecho mientras me alimento, "sigo sin creer que seas verdad" me dice "Siento que es un sueño del que me voy a despertar" abro y cierro mis manos, me aferró a ella porque es la vida misma, lo es todo y él un extraño.

Finalmente se duerme, a pesar de que me sigo alimentando de su seno, es cuando estoy a punto de terminar cuando siento una mirada que se clava en mi espalda, volteó ya sin dificultad, él me ve, pero no lo hace con odio ni coraje, ahora parece que lo hace solo por hacerlo, no pierde detalle de mi, mira desde la forma en que me alimento, hasta mis ojos que le miran fijamente.

He terminado y me desprendo de ella, me acurruco entre sus senos y él lo mira de manera natural, asimilando que soy su hijo, el heredo de un planeta devastado, del que nunca veré una corona ni un reinado, se pregunta en qué momento mi madre fue a buscarme o porque lo hizo, al menos estaba seguro que no había llorado, sin quererlo siempre se despierta cuando escucha mi llanto, no entiende la razón y lo detesta, pero le es imposible evitarlo.

Se acomoda de lado, y no se pierde ni un solo detalle de mi, ni yo de él, le sonrió mas él no me corresponde, tan solo continua observando, "No deberías existir" piensa y posa sus dedos en mi espalda sintiendo mi delicada piel "y existes" me acaricia no como un acto de cariño, solo por curiosidad, porque en toda su vida nunca había visto un recién nacido, mucho menos tocarlo y mucho menos suyo "estas aquí a pesar de todo…un intruso"

No se atreve a llamarme hijo, porque aun no se siente mi padre, simplemente es quien me dio la vida.

Es de día y solo estamos ella y yo, en algún momento me quede dormido, me tiene abrazado

-Tu padre no es padre como cualquier otro- es como si me respondiera mis dudas aun antes de que yo pueda pronunciarlas, como si supiera que es lo que pienso-no te abrazara, al menos no muy seguido y los momentos de cariño serán breves, pero tu padre…es un hombre maravilloso.

La relación efímera de dos, se hizo una familia para su pesar y el pequeño intruso descansaba en su cuna, después del baño que mi abuela me había dado. De nuevo esta frente a mí, como si poco a poco perdiera el miedo a verme

-…Trunks- me llama por mi nombre por primera vez, lo miro a la expectativa- serás un digno heredero, por muy humano que parezcas- se da la media vuelta y se va con una sonrisa que apenas se deslumbra en su rostro ¿Qué es lo que pasara por la mente de mi padre?


	5. 50 centimetros de separación

**Capitulo 5- 50 centímetros de separación **

Mañana cumpliré mi sexto mes de vida en este mundo, y toda la casa ha tomado un aire solemne, ansioso, mis abuelos no se percatan de ello, me llenan de mimos como es su costumbre, juegan conmigo y mi abuelo inventa juguetes solo para mí. Mi abuela me levanta y yo me sostengo unos segundos de pies, se asombran porque soy muy pequeño aun para caminar, pero mi madre les dice que no tienen nada de que sorprenderse, ya que pareciera que no conocen quien es mi padre.

Por la mañana, antes de que ella vaya a trabajar, me abraza, me dice que mañana será un día diferente y el mundo será distinto. Sonrió, acarició su rostro, algo me dice que eso apaciguara su corazón, que está preocupada por mi padre, pero aun no es capaz de reconocerlo.

No sé realmente que es lo que sucederá mañana, pero sé que será importante, inolvidable, que el mundo depende de ello. Me alimenta de su seno, ahora lo hace con menos frecuencia, pero aun así es una experiencia increíble, tanto para ella como para mí. Me deja dormido en mi cuna, pero a pesar de ello me siento ansioso, no puedo dormir del todo bien…siento su presencia, entrena…no deja de entrenar, entrena frenéticamente. Logró sentarme en mi cuna, arriba unos colgantes que no dejan de girar y…repentinamente…deja de entrenar. Su presencia ya no es tan fuerte, ha salido de su cámara de gravedad; pero puedo sentir algo más…incertidumbre…no viene de mis abuelos, viene de él, mi padre.

Toda esa serie de sensaciones, son nuevas, y solo las volveré a sentir dentro de algunos años, cuando otro enemigo nos hagan frente y solo hasta entonces podre comprenderlo del todo. Buscó el chupón en mi cuello, me lo llevó a la boca y comienzo a chupar, algo mina el ambiente, ansiedad…incertidumbre.

Me siento sosegado, tranquilo, es increíble como el chupón ayuda en estos momentos y comienzo a preguntarme si hay algo parecido en los adultos, no he visto a ninguno con chupón, pero si a mi madre llevarse esos "cigarrillos" a la boca cuando está preocupada…aunque detesto el olor.

Pasan los minutos, está a punto de cumplirse una hora desde que estoy despierto y comienzo a dormitar...pero…repentinamente…su presencia se acerca, más de lo que lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo. Comienzo a chupar más rápido…ansiedad, preocupación…orgullo. La puerta se abre repentinamente y él está ahí, lo miró a la expectativa, él esboza una sonrisa de triunfo.

Padre, es tan extraño verte, a solas, sin miedo a que alguien te vea aquí conmigo, la ansiedad se siente por toda la casa, pero tú radias orgullo, seguridad…y esbozas esa sonrisa de victoria, la puerta se cierra tras él, da un leve suspiro y ríe ahogadamente, al principio se dirige a la ventana, pareciera que quiere asegurarse de que mi abuela esta en el jardín y mi abuelo esta con ella, hablando de cosas de su juventud, saben de una vaga amenaza a la tierra, pero no han puesto suficiente atención o quizá lo hicieron, pero están seguros que las cosas saldrán bien, porque así ha sido siempre y nunca cambiara.

Pareciera que él está decidido a que eso cambie, a cambiar las variables, a que esta vez será el ganador y está seguro de lograrlo, el despide una energía completamente distinta a la de mi madre.

Me mira de reojo y cierra las persianas, Padre ¿Qué pretendes? ahora me ve y concentra toda su atención en mí…hace mucho que no escucho su voz, hace mucho que no le veo, solo me limitó a mirarlo con tanta atención como lo está haciendo él. Se sienta en la silla mecedora en la que mi madre me amamanta, se ríe conmigo y en ocasiones me habla sobre mi padre, es tan extraño que ahora él esté ahí sentado.

Tan extraño para él…como lo es para mí, comienzo a gatear hasta el otro lado de la cuna, tomó impulso, me agarró de los barandales, lo miro tan concentradamente como él lo hace conmigo, estamos a 50 centímetros de separación, se incorpora momentáneamente, me quita el chupón de la boca, protestó pero él lo deja a un lado de la lámpara

-Un saiyajin nunca uso esas tonterías…ni esos estúpidos gorritos que tu madre te pone- se sienta de nuevo y se cruza de brazos. Nos miramos nuevamente- Tienes la mirada de mi padre…fuera de eso no tienes nada más digno de un saiyajin, no tienes el color de mis ojos, ni el cabello negro, solo rasgos vagos…pareces más un humano- frunzo el ceño, no entiendo mucho aun, pero sé que me está criticando…y sonríe –igual que mi padre ¿Quién iba a creer que tendría un hijo terrícola?...mitad terrícola…hasta el hijo de Kakarotto tiene más apariencia saiyajin que tú …pero sin duda tú tienes más poder que él, tu ki es impresionante para tu edad…el día que naciste tu ki me impresionó, ni siquiera habías salido del vientre de tu madre…y después cuando te vi por primera vez, tan débil y frágil y de ti emergía un gran poder, solo por eso supe que eras mío…si no, lo habría dudado.

Sonrió, su voz se ha vuelto ligeramente más tranquila

-Ni pienses que me estoy ablandando, aun pienso que eres un intruso- dice levantando ligeramente el tono de su voz- tu madre y yo estaríamos bien sin que tú hubieras llegado…eres la prueba de que…fui débil…tu madre…-y se queda callado-es igual ya estás aquí…sabes que pensé en…que murieras, sabía que tú vida estaba en peligro cuando ibas a nacer…y pensé en dejarte morir, quería que murieras; pero…paso algo…la voz de tu madre, rogándome por ayuda, implícitamente rogándome por tu vida…como si supiera que de mi dependía si morías o vivías…y al final…debo confesar, que no podía dejar morir a mi sangre, aunque estuviese mezclada con la sangre terrícola…-Se levanta y me mira apesadumbrado…-mi hijo, tú me ataras a este planeta para siempre, no importa si me voy o me quedo, tú serás la huella de que mi sangre se quedó en este patético planeta.

Apoya su mano en el barandal de la cuna, la mano firme, los ojos moviéndose de un lado a otro, ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? porque hacerle tantas declaraciones a un bebé…sí, soy su bebé, pero aun así no tiene justificación- No recordaras jamás nada de esto, Trunks…no pienses que esto se repetirá…Tú no vivirás lo que yo viví…siempre pensé que mi hijo sería un gran guerrero, si es que tenía uno…creo que lo pensé una vez o quizá dos, un gran guerrero como yo…pero ni siquiera estás viviendo bajo el mismo ambiente, a tu edad estaba separado de mi madre, comenzaban a prepararme físicamente, en cambio tú…estas lleno de juguetes…cuidados…cariño…el amor de tu madre y tus abuelos ¿Qué clase de guerrero puedes ser?- y, sin que lo advierta, poso mi mano sobre la suya, él no hace movimiento alguno únicamente mira mi pequeña mano posada sobre la suya, siento la dureza en ella, él la toma entre la suya y la aprieta suavemente, sintiendo la tersura en mi mano- Yo he viajado por el universo, he visto lo que muchos jamás lograran ver, he recorrido planeta tras planeta, visto las maravillas del universo, he pasado frente a los mismos pilares de la creación…destruyendo y conquistando cada lugar en que aterrizábamos…no debí quedarme aquí- me suelta súbitamente, se aleja de mí, de nuevo a 50 centímetros de separación un nudo se le forma en la garganta, no entiende lo que sucede

-Mañana me enfrentare a los androides, les ganare, los destruiré pedazo a pedazo- lo dice con seguridad, con orgullo- y después seguiré con Kakarotto, todos sabrán quien es el príncipe de los saiyajins y después de eso…después de eso- después de eso parecía que no habría un plan, lo único que deseaba era restituir su orgullo de príncipe saiyajin- Es lo que ocurrirá mañana…pero si algo fallara, al menos… se que perpetué…mi descendencia contigo- me dirige una última mirada, no dice nada, simplemente se marcha, lo ha dicho todo con la seguridad de que jamás lo recordare, y de hecho así es, lo que no sabe es que ese es el origen de mí admiración hacía él, todo parte de ese monologo a 50 centímetros de separación, a pesar de su frialdad, de su falta de atención en los años venideros, este momento lo hizo todo posible, él que yo entendiera a mi madre cuando me decía que por ser un príncipe saiyajin era tan apartado de mí, los abrazos que jamás me dio, las miradas rápidas de soslayo, este momento lo hizo todo soportable…este, al inicio de mi historia.

Yo, aquel que estuvo a punto de morir antes de su nacimiento, cuyo padre ignoraba su existencia y cuya madre estaba llena de dudas. Es increíble como en un momento mi historia comenzó y con la mía se perpetuo la de mis padres.

Mañana será un nuevo día…ella llega después de un agotador día de trabajo

-He adelantado todo…se que será una semana interesante…y mañana le daremos una sorpresa a todos- se ríe y yo con ella, me besa en la frente mientras me acurruco en su regazo- no imaginó mi vida sin ti…-¿Quién iba a pensarlo?- ¿Qué hace aquí tu chupón?- estiró mi mano para tomarlo, pero ella lo aparta- no Trunks, seguro que tu abuela lo dejo aquí, ya está sucio, además ya es tiempo de que lo dejes…vamos a probarte tu ropa nueva, te compre un hermoso sombrero de murciélago…quiero ver cómo te queda

Es el ocaso de ese día, ella me tiene abrazado, no quiere soltarme, no deja de pensar en lo que sucederá mañana, pide que él no salga muerto de ese combate y cada vez que lo piensa me abraza aun más fuerte. Si pudiera hablar correctamente tu idioma y decirte que no te preocupes, que él estará bien, confió en él, no solo por lo que me ha dicho, ni por la seguridad en sus palabras, si no porque él no se dejaría derrotar…no, no mi padre.

-Entremos, tienes mucho sueño-

Esta fue la historia del comienzo de mi historia, una a punto de borrarse antes de empezar, mas no fue así, comenzando como un relato quizá particular dentro de la unión inesperada de dos razas, lo que suceda en el futuro, bueno …estoy seguro la saben mejor que yo.

Entramos y él esta ahi caminando en el pasillo hacia su cuarto, se detiene quiza ha sentido nuestra presencia

-¿Mañana iras solo?- solo asiente- Vegeta, espera yo...- Se acerca a él, tiene miedo de perderlo, mañana sera un día en que su vida dependa de un hilo, donde mi homonimo del futuro vaticinó una derrota segura...Es quiza la primera vez que reconoce a ella misma que lo ama y no podría soportar perderlo, quiza en ese momento quería decirlo, pero no lo haría, no era capaz, lo sería mucho tiempo despues cuando comprendio la intensidad de su amor...le besa y él no se resiste, le corresponde tambien intensamente, les observó sin entender mucho de lo que sucede, es la primera vez que estoy en medio de algo como esto -La primera vez que te bese, estabas herido, tus besos sabían a ...sangre, pero no me importo y despues...- comienza a caminar nuevamente, tiene un objetivo claro pero ella le hace entrar en un estado de confusión que tardara mucho en comprender, uno del que se avergonzara e incluso se dejara manipular para demostrar que su corazón aun es frio como todo un principe de su raza.

-Cuidalo

-Lo llevare mañana, quiero que todos lo conozcan- le mira con indiferencia

-Estas por tu cuenta, si les pasa algo no estare para defenderlos

-Lo se...no faltara quien nos salve...solo, trata de no morir- le sonrie orgulloso, retante, a sabiendas de que no morira, de que él saldra victorioso, eso es todo para él.

Me recuesta en mi cuna, estoy solo, puedo dormir, recordando vagamente mis primeros dias en el mundo de mis padres, y mi futuro al lado de ellos, mañana sera un día definitivo, pero como ya he mencionado, quiza lo saben mejor que yo.


End file.
